


Two sides of the same coin.

by Batterz2014



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batterz2014/pseuds/Batterz2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has always denied any feelings for Arthur since the day he arrived at Camelot. One day he is out in the woods collecting herbs for Gaius when he finds Arthur. He is shocked at what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of the same coin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random that I thought of when I was re-watching Merlin on Netflix.
> 
> This is basically an alternate universe where Gwyn died from an illness and that Arthur knows of Merlin's magic when he stopped an attack on Arthur from Morgana. So, this is an AU within and AU if that's understandable. 
> 
> AU 1) Merlin and Arthur are in love but they deny it until Arthur makes his move.  
> AU 2) Guinevere died from an illness and Merlin was caught by Arthur using magic against Morgana to save him when she attempted to assassinate him by poisoning him. Arthur would have sentenced him to death but at that moment he was overcome by the poison that Morgana administered to him. Due to him only just feeling the affects he was close to consciousness when Merlin used his magic to save his life. That was when Arthur knew Merlin was trusted and that he used his magic for good and not for evil. Once Arthur was well again, he called Merlin into the throne room to talk to him about his magic. Merlin told him about using it to save his life and that was when Arthur began to grow the feelings he felt towards Merlin as well as having the ones towards Guinevere. When Gwyn died, Arthur became secluded from everyone else, he would stay in his room and only let Merlin in so he could, in a way, vent his griefs.

"Merlin" someone's voice sounded, awakening me from my slumber "Merlin! Get up now" the voice turned out to to be Guias' voice "Merlin will you wake up and get dressed? I need you to fetch me some herbs from the forest" he spoke as he threw a bag at me "and for goodness sake have a wash" he said before leaving my room. I was beyond confused. I had fetched him herbs yesterday morning and I couldn't see how he would have ran out already.

I washed and dressed before walking out of my room "be careful Merlin" Gaius told me before going back to his work. Yes, I had to do this but I had to polish the Kings armor "I'll be back as soon as I can. I have that pile of armor to polish before this afternoon" I told Gaius before leaving the chamber. I walked out of the citadel as fast as I could before walking the road into the woods. 

When I got there I was instantly looking to the ground for the rare herbs that were scattered around. I sighed knowing I'd have to venture further into the woods to get the final herb. I knew it would be down beside a small stream and it would not be easy to find. I gave a small groan as I ran my fingers through my hair as my eyes stayed on the ground until I came to the stream. I looked up and a small gasp left my lips "my lord" I spoke bowing my head towards Arthur "ah, Merlin" he said as he stood up. I took my lip between my teeth as he walked towards me.

I expected him to be angry when he found I wasnt cleaning his armor but instead I felt the leather strap of my bag being removed from my shoulder "look at me, Merlin" the king whispered and I complied before slowly looking at him. He gave me a soft smile which was rare for him, his eyes met mine for a few moments before he cleared his throat and looked away "erm take a seat" he spoke, motioning to the blankets and pillows that were laid out on the ground "sire, I need to collect these herbs for Gaius" I told him "that was a distraction to get you here" he said quietly "what do you mean?" I asked and he shook his head before sitting on the blanket. He looked at me with expectation in his blue eyes and I slowly sat beside him.

Being this close to him re-awakened old feelings which I thought I'd forgotten a long time ago. Since the moment I first saw him despite thinking he was a complete ass I couldn't deny that his eyes were beautiful, even that sarcastic smile that he would give me when I tried to be smart with him was beautiful, but then Gwyn came into the picture and I had to push my feelings away that would be for the best for the two of us. "Merlin, if I may, you've been here for as long as I remember. You sat with me through Guinevere's death too" he whispered, breaking my from my thoughts "sire, do not trouble yourself with memories of Guinevere" I whispered, looking at him. He gave a soft smile and shook his head "I am not" he spoke softly.

We sat in silence for a while before Arthur lent back and lay down on his back and looked at me "Merlin, I'm quite hungry you know." he spoke making me look around "sire, we have no food here" I told him, biting my lip "well, Merlin, you have magic." he smirked "I'm sure you can get me something" he chuckled before folding his arms behind his head for him to rest it against. I laughed lightly before uttering a spell making plates of hot and cold food appear before us. He instantly sat up and smiled "you never cease to amaze me, Merlin" he spoke softly. I smiled before sitting back "enjoy, sire" I told him, motioning toward the food "you dont expect me to eat all this do you?" He asked, looking at me with a frown "sire, this is your food, I'm only your servant" I told him "I should not be eating your food" I continued "Merlin, shut up" he told me with a slight scowl "sorry sire" I said "stop calling me that, too. It's Arthur" he said as he looked at me. There was something in his eyes and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Here" he spoke softly as he picked up a strawberry from the plate of fruits that was next to him "open your mouth" he whispered and I slowly nodded parting my lips slightly but wide enough for the berry to fit in my mouth. Arthur slowly lifted it to my lips and nodded to me to take a bite and I did. I slowly chewed the bit of the berry that I had bitten and Arthur finished the rest of it. He smiled as he watched me "Merlin, I remember the day you first came to Camelot" he spoke as he laid back down "I was young, you were young. I remember when you challenged me. Did you use magic then?" He asked, his eyes closed "perhaps" I said, watching him "so you cheated?" He retorted "I wouldn't call it cheating" I scoffed "you cheated!" he laughed before opening one eye hitting my arm gently "you're not mad?" I asked, tilting my head "not in the slightest. I was and still am stronger than you so you had to cheat so I would have been fair for you" he smiled before opening his other eye to roll onto his side and look at me.

"There was a reason I brought you out here Merlin, well, why Gaius told you to collect herbs and one of them brought you here" he told me after he put down the final leg of chicken. I nodded and placed down what I was eating. "Look, Merlin. You're very- special" he spoke with a small hesitation "especially to me. You have been beside me since you were assigned my personal servant and even though I hit you, push you to your limits, make jokes of you and more, you're still here. You seem to ensure that nothing will come to harm me. When I lost you that one time, I didn't know what to do. At all." he spoke softly before looking at me with soft, genuine eyes. My stomach seemed to flutter slightly "sire, it is my duty as your servant to look after you" I whispered "but what if you weren't my servant Merlin? What if you were a friend? Or-" He paused and went silent "or what, sire?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed "it would never happen" he muttered under his breath. I frowned "sire, what would never-" I was cut of by a pair of lips connecting with my own. I was frozen. Being here with the king was one thing but this? His lips stayed against mine for a while giving me the chance to understand what was going on. My eyes fluttered closed as I began to kiss him back and my arms wrapped around his neck slowly and gently as his hands moved to my hips before pulling me closer to him.

Arthur's lips were soft yet chapped against my own. After a few minutes he slowly pulled back and rested his forehead on mine "you do not know how long I've wanted to do that, Merlin" he whispered, his eyes still closed. "Really?" I whispered, slowly bringing my hand up to cup his cheek. He nodded and lent into my hand slightly "since Guinevere died and those weeks you spent with me, Merlin. It made me realise that, deep down, I always felt something for you. I never knew what it was until those weeks. You never left my chambers. The only time you'd leave was to get food for us both." he whispered as he brought his hand to cup my cheek "Merlin, I think- I know I love you" he mumbled, opening his eyes to look into mine "Arthur you know that nothing could ever happen between us your-" I went to continue but he cut me off by putting his finger onto my lips "I'm the king of Camelot. I make the laws and if I say that I want this, then I would make the law allowing it" he whispered before connecting our lips again. The kiss was a soft and sweet one that lasted a mere few seconds. He pulled back and looked into my eyes once more "do you- do you feel the same?" He asked, his voice almost vulnerable "I have felt the same for a very long time, Arthur" I whispered and he smiled. He lent in for another kiss until we heard horses approaching. He instantly pulled back as Percival rode up close to us "my lord, Morgana has attacked Camelot. She has the white Dragon with her" He spoke with urgency.

Arthur and I sprang up as Percival left back for Camelot. He looked at me "Merlin I-" he started but looked down and slowly took my hand in his "I just wanted it to be us today Merlin... I wanted it perfect but now-" He shook his head and went silent. I'd never seen him like this before. Not since he was with Gwyn. "Arthur, today couldn't have been more perfect" I whispered, using my free hand to lift his chin up so he was looking at me "are you sure?" He asked as he looked into my eyes and I nodded. He smiled and leaned down slightly to press a soft kiss onto my lips. He pulled away before taking a grip onto my hand "we must head back" he spoke softly "I'll be there soon. There's something I must do" I whispered "Merlin... I'm going to need you beside me" he said, his voice tinted with sadness. "I will be there. I promise you, my love" I said, looking at him. He nodded before lifting my hand to kiss it and then walking away. I turned the opposite direction and ran to an open field.

Once there I summoned Kilgharrah. I told him about what happened with Arthur and he simply chuckled "I told you that there was something deeper within the young king that would surprise you, Young Warlock. It seems that Camelot may have two kings soon." He told me "Morgana has a Dragon. I fear that it's Aithusa. Morgana and the dragon are attacking Camelot as we speak" I told him, shaking slightly "then we must act Merlin. You are the one person who can control the young dragon. As the last DragonLord you alone can stop this." He spoke, outstretching his wings "and I shall help" he added before allowing me to climb onto him. "You must not harm this dragon Merlin." Kilgharrah told me "I know" I whispered as we flew towards Camelot. Below us there were screams from the horror Morgana was committing with Aithusa. I heard Arthur shouting orders to his men then stopping as he saw Kilgharrah fly by. I risked a glance at him and his face was baffled. I gave him a soft smile before slowly rising to my feet on Kilgharrah's back as we approached Aithusa and Morgana. She smirked at me when she saw me "you can not defeat me this time Merlin. Face it. You have lost" she cackled but I only shut my eyes. I allowed myself to become calm though I felt Arthur's and the entire kingdoms eyes on me. I opened my eyes and began to speak the dragon language to Aithusa. As I spoke Aithusa whimpered before flying away in a hurry, Morgana falling from the dragons back "Kilgharrah, catch her" I told him "as you wish" he spoke before catching her in his mighty claws before setting her down for the guards to capture. I looked at Arthur and he gave me a small and thankful smile.

I jumped down from Kilgharrah and turned to him "I suppose this is the last time I'll ever see you" I spoke as tears built in my eyes "I am afraid so, Young Warlock. It has been an honor to know you, Merlin." He spoke softly "I will miss you" I sobbed out, my body shaking with effort as I tried to keep in the sobs "I will never fully leave you, old friend. As long as you remember me, I will live on" and with that final sentence, he took off. I stood watching him until I could no longer see him. I rubbed the side of my face before turning to walk back into the castle. I heard Arthur calling after me. I stopped and turned to look at him, my eyes red from the tears "come..." he whispered, rubbing my arm before guiding me into his chambers. Once we were both in he locked the doors from the inside. I stood silently, looking at the floor "Merlin, look at me" he whispered, standing in front of me "Merlin... please" he whispered once more, taking my hands in his "you're going to miss him... Aren't you?" he asked, his thumbs rubbing my knuckles "very much so" I mumbled. His arms wrapped around me to pull me close, his chin resting on top of my head "what was his name?" he asked "Kilgharrah" I mumbled again. I felt his lips connect with the top of my head "he will never be forgotten. Not by me at least" he whispered, rubbing circles onto my back "the entire kingdom knows of your magic now, Merlin" he whispered, pulling back to look at me. I gave him a shrug of my shoulders for an answer before feeling two fingers beneath my chin, lifting my gaze to his eyes "I'm here. Okay? We have each other" he mumbled, leaning closer to me "each other" I whispered, closing the distance between our lips. The kiss was a gentle and reassuring one. His hands were rested against my hips and mine were rested on his. He slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes. I gave a small smile as his thumbs rubbed small circles on my hips.

We stood like that for a while, just looking into each others eyes. "I've never said how beautiful you are, Merlin" he whispered, moving one hand up to brush some stray hair away from my face. I gave a soft smile and shook my head "are you disagreeing with the king, Merlin?" Arthur teased "what if I am?" I teased back and he smirked before lifting me up with ease and throwing me on the bed. Slowly he crawled onto me the smirk still on his face "I'll have to punish you" he whispered before pressing his fingers to my chest. My eyes widened "you wouldn't" I whispered "you know me, Merlin. You know I would" he chuckled before beginning to tickle my sides. I let out loud laughs as I squirmed around on his bed. His fingers soon stopped and I was left panting with my hair stuck to my forehead. He gave a soft and gentle chuckle before pressing his lips to mine "I suppose I am allowed to call you mine, am I?" He asked me "my king can call me what he likes" I whispered, my thumb trailing over his jawline. He smiled "then you are mine and no one is allowed to touch you" he whispered and sat up.

A few months past and my relationship with Arthur blossomed. We would always be giving each other secret glances whenever we had the chance and I would sneak into his room at night. Tonight was no different. I'd waited until Gaius was fully asleep before sneaking out of the chamber. I made sure I wasn't seen as I entered Arthur's chamber. He was sat awake in bed as he always was, waiting for me "Merlin, my love" he spoke softly as I approached his bed "Arthur" I whispered before climbing in beside him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me close to him "I think we should announce our relationship to the court" he whispered as his hand caressed my side. I bit my lip and looked up at him "how will they react?" I asked "I am sure they would not take it well at first but once I get the law passed I'm sure they would come around" he whispered and looked down at me. I gave a small smile and nodded before leaning up to peck his lips softly "do you want to, Merlin?" He asked "I feel as though the time is right" I told him, reaching up to cup his cheek "if we told everyone, we would not have to sneak around, keep it quiet" he whispered and I nodded. "How long have we been together, Merlin?" Arthur asked after a long time of silence "about 5 months, why?" I asked and he began shifting around "five months. Right" he whispered "are you okay, Arthur?" I asked, rubbing his chest softly. He gave a slight nod, his eyes closed "yes. I'm fine" he gasped out. I nodded slowly and he whispered with a grunt "we should sleep. Before anything happens" he whispered. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked up at him. His eyes opened and looked down at me, they were clouded with something. "Merlin. Please, go to sleep" he whispered "how can I sleep when you're like this?" I whispered and he chuckled, connecting our lips in a hungry, passionate kiss.

He rolled his body onto mine and pressed our hips together ever so slowly. I gasped at the contact and his tongue intruded my mouth. I felt it rubbing along mine making a deep moan escape my lips. He moaned after me as his hands began to roam my body. His mouth moved from mine to my neck as soft kisses were trailed down it "Arthur..." I moaned out in a whisper and he smirked against my neck "we won't go far. Do not worry, my love" he whispered before disappearing beneath the sheets. I felt my trousers being pulled from my hips and I let out a gasp at the rush of air. Soon enough I felt a pair of lips come into contact with my thigh. I hummed in approval at the king's actions. His hands traveled up my thighs to my hips. I was never one to wear underwear but on this occasion, I was glad I did. Arthur's fingers slipped under them and slipped them down. "Remember, we go no further than this" Arthur whispered before the tip of my erection was taken into his mouth. My eyes widened at the new contact and a soft moan left my lips "since when did you know what to do, Arthur?" I panted out as I felt him take more of me into his mouth. He simply hummed in response. His cheeks hollowed around my throbbing length as another moan slipped from my lips. Soon enough his head began to bob up and down, his cheeks still hollowed. Slowly I reached down to tangle my fingers in his hair earning a moan from him. He continued his movements for a few minutes until my stomach began to knot "Arthur- I don't think I can-" before I could finish my sentence I gave a moan of his name and released into his mouth. He seemed to moan as the hot, sticky ribbons shot into his mouth. He appeared from under the covers to gaze into my eyes "that was perfect" he whispered. I nodded as I was still caught in that bliss moment but I noticed something on his chin. I blushed and scooped it up onto my finger "it seems I missed some" he whispered before taking my finger into his mouth. He hummed around it as he consumed the rest of my release before helping me put my trousers back on again "wait, don't you need-" I went ask and he shook his head "when you released, I did too. Seeing you that way Merlin, it was beautiful" he whispered before kissing me softly.

I smiled before we both curled up beside each other "I should unlock the door" he mumbled "why?" I asked "so someone can find us like this" he whispered "I'd be arrested on the spot, Arthur" I mumbled, tracing patterns onto his chest "no, you wont" he whispered, kissing the top of my head. He grabbed his keys before walking to the door and unlocking it. I shivered at the cold and pulled his sheets tighter around me. Once he unlocked the door he came back and put his keys back on their hook and then he climbed back into his bed "are you cold, my love?" He asked as his fingers traced my arm. I nodded and he pulled me close. The warmth of his body instantly warming mine. "I love you, Merlin" he whispered, rubbing my back with his hand "and I love you, Arthur" I whispered before we both fell asleep.

The next morning the two of us were awoken by the door bursting open. There stood Gwaine and Leon staring at us, baffled "we were just coming to say that Merlin had gone missing, seems as though he is not" Gwaine smirked. "Gwaine, Leon, this is to be kept quiet until I call the council later today. Understood?" Arthur commanded "yes sire" they said in unison and bowed to Arthur before leaving the room. "First, I want to take you out for the day" Arthur smiled at me before getting out of bed. I nodded before getting out after him and going to the wardrobe to get his clothes "Merlin..." he whispered, putting his hands on my hips "you don't have to do that anymore, I hope you know that" he mumbled into my ear "I want to" I said softly and he smiled before kissing my cheek.

I got out his clothes before helping him dress in them before going to where I put mine. Arthur followed and took my hand in his "let me." he smiled before lifting my shirt above my head. His hands ran over my sides gently before picking up my clean shirt and slipping it over my head. He smiled and kissed my cheek before slipping off my trousers. He picked up my clean ones "lift one leg" he whispered and I nodded before lifting my left leg. He slipped my leg into the leg hole before repeating the process with my other leg. "You ready?" I whispered before turning to look at him. He smiled and nodded, his hand lifting to cup my cheek. I gave a soft smile and lent into his touch as I brought my hand up to hold his. "Are you nervous?" He asked softly "about what?" I replied, looking at him "revealing _us_ to the council and the kingdom" he muttered, resting his forehead against my own "a little" I whispered, my arms wrapping around his waist "me too" he mumbled, looking into my eyes "we don't have to" I muttered quietly "I want this. I can't keep you my secret forever, Merlin" he chuckled and cupped my cheek "though, I would like to." Arthur added, leaning down slightly to kiss me softly.

We kissed for a few minutes until there was a knock on Arthur's chamber room door "come in!" He called, taking a step back from me. The door opened and in walks Gaius. He looked at me and gave me that raised eyebrow scowl. My gaze averted to the floor. "I wont say anything" he spoke softly before walking out. I assume he did his normal bow to Arthur. "Come on. Lets get the horses ready" he said before kissing my cheek "I'll get right on it" I smiled before walking to the door. "I'll meet you out there soon, okay?" He told me and I nodded before opening the door "oh, and Merlin?" He said, stopping me in my tracks "yes, Arthur?" I smiled "I love you" he smiled and I nodded "I love you too" I replied before walking out the door.

I headed into the stables where I saw Gwaine leaning against the stable wall "so, Merlin. You and the King eh?" He smirked before standing up properly "I know. I can hardly believe it either Gwaine" I laughed softly. He knew of my crush on the King and he would tease me about it constantly. When we were alone of course. He chuckled "you know you can say anything to me, Merlin" he laughed, ruffling my hair "so, why're you here?" he asked "Arthur told me to get the horses ready" I told him, putting the right equipment onto Arthur's horse before doing the same with my horse. "He's taking you out?" Gwaine asked with a smirk "yeah, he is" I said, smiling to yourself "you're in for a good day, Merlin" he spoke before walking out. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again once he'd walked out the door. I laughed softly, stroking my horses neck before taking both reins from mine and Arthur's in my hand. I lead them out to where Arthur was at the bottom of the steps, once he saw me a bright and wide smile appeared on his lips "I'm sure that smile is for the horse, sire" I joked and he laughed "why would it be for you, Merlin?" He said. I know he was joking, but things like that still hurt. He lent over to me and whispered in my ear "don't worry. It is for you, we won't have to keep up the facade for much longer" he smiled before getting onto the horse. I smiled too and followed suit. 

We left Camelot and headed out into the woods. Arthur was silent so I thought it would be best if I were silent too. He would look at me with a smile from time to time, as if he were checking to see if I was still here. I would smile back at him before looking at my horse. We were on horseback for a long time before we came to a clearing. It overlooked the lands of Camelot "here we are" Arthur smiled before jumping off the horse. I nodded before getting off mine soon after him. As I got off the horse, I felt Arthur's hands around my waist gently making a crimson blush creep up onto my cheeks "thank you" I whispered as his arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist "anything for you" he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "The view is beautiful" I whispered "it's not as beautiful as you are" he mumbled. I chuckled and looked up at him. He moved slightly so he could look down into my eyes. His hand moved to cup my cheek "my beautiful Merlin" he whispered before leaning down to place a soft and gentle kiss to my lips. It didnt last long as he pulled back and took a step back from me "Merlin, there's a reason why I wanted to bring you here today" he said softly. I looked at him, slightly confused "not only does today mark the day we first got together, but it also marks the day that I found who my heart truly belongs to. You've taught me a lot since you came to Camelot, Merlin. You taught me what it was to be a good, honorable and noble king and for that, I can't ever repay you. You've saved my life countless times, I mean you've been poisoned, stabbed, enchanted and more. I'm forever indebted to you. Yes, I crack jokes at you, yes I seem like an arrogant twat in public when we're together, but know this. Beneath the jokes, beneath me being a twat, there is always that truth that I love you because that's the truth. I love you, Merlin. You showed me how to be a better man, which is more than anyone has ever done for me. You continue to help me dress, polish my armor, scrub my boots, get my food. Even though I tell you not to, you still do."  I opened my mouth to say something but he held up his finger, silencing me "no speaking, Merlin. I'm nearly finished. Now, where was I? Oh yes, you've stayed by my side through many things. Battles, sickness, low points in Camelot's history even the high points. I have one question, Merlin." he said before going silent. He walked to the horse and took something from the pocket of the saddle and approached me again "Merlin" he whispered before taking my hand and sinking down to one knee. My eyes welled up as my free hand covered my mouth "will you be my king?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. I couldn't speak. I could only nod and choke out a silent 'yes' to him. A smile stretched over his lips as he slipped the ring on my finger and stood up.

He gazed into my eyes, his own brimming with tears "I love you, Merlin" he whispered "I love you too, Arthur" I whispered back as he lent in and pressed a kiss to my lips. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled back "shall we head back?" He asked "if you want to" I whispered "I'm sure Gaius would like to know the big news" he chuckled and I nodded "lets head back then" I whispered before placing a few small pecks onto Arthur's lips. He smiled, pecking back every time before lifting me onto my horse gently. I smiled at him as he got onto his horse. We walked back, chatting happily, exchanging random 'I love you's from time to time before coming back to Camelot. As we went back to the main entrance, the guards were there to take the horses back to the stable. Arthur and I headed straight to Gaius' chamber room. We stopped outside the door and I glanced at Arthur with nervous eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile before nodding. I opened the door slowly and saw Gaius working over his desk. I looked at Arthur and smirked before walking to Gaius and waving my hand with the ring on in front of his face "Merlin, what are you-" He looked at the ring and looked at me, eyes wide "are you-?" he asked "he is" Arthur spoke with a proud smile "sire!" he exclaimed and bowed to Arthur "congratulations, both of you" he chuckled before hugging me tightly. "Your mother would be proud" he whispered into my ear before pulling away. Gaius looked at Arthur and the king simply chuckled before engulfing the physician in a warm and tight hug "I know my father wouldn't be proud, but I don't care. I'm following my heart" he whispered in Gaius' ear. He nodded and smiled as he pulled away from Arthur "I'm starting to think you have a thing for servants, Arthur" I joked and he laughed before gently hitting me on the upside of the head "hey!" I laughed and he simply chuckled and placed a soft kiss onto the spot he hit "thank you" I smiled and looked at him. He returned the smile before wrapping his arm around my waist. "So, are you two going to announce this?" Gaius asked once he'd sat us down "yes, today" Arthur told him. "Are you okay with this Merlin?" Gaius asked me "if I wasn't, I wouldn't have agreed to it" I spoke, resting my head against Arthur's shoulder.

The three of us chattered for some time before Arthur and I stood up "we'd better go. There's big news to come to Camelot today" he spoke, looking at me and I smiled. "Good luck to the both of you." Gaius smiled before walking to the door to open it for us "thank you, Gaius" Arthur smiled before leading me out. Once we were out and Gaius shut the door, Arthur's arm left my waist. I bit my lip and he chuckled "soon, my love" he whispered before going into the council room. "I want to call a meeting, with the entire court" He told the guards and they nodded before bowing to him and walked away, closing the door. He looked at me and smiled "we're so close now, Merlin" he whispered and I nodded "getting nervous?" I asked "I have been since I woke up" he whispered, walking over to me and placing his hands onto my hips "me too" I whispered. "Once this is over, we'll be able to kiss in public and show affections too" he mumbled, resting his forehead against mine. "I look forward to it" I whispered "and me" he whispered back. There was a knock at the door which made us step apart "enter!" Arthur called out and the entire council poured into the room, Gaius included. Once everyone was in place Arthur stood by the two thrones at the top end of the room "all of you are probably wondering why you've been called at such short notice" he spoke clearly, earning a murmur from everyone "well, I have an announcement to make" he said, this made everyone go silent. I stood silently at the side, watching Arthur "I am engaged. But before you begin to make assumptions as to who it is or whatever, this is no ordinary engagement" he spoke, making everyone look at him confused "I'm engaged... To Merlin" he said, looking at me as a lot of chatter rose up in the courtroom. I bit my lip as Arthur extended a hand to me. I slowly approached him and took his hand "as of this morning, Merlin became my fiance. Today, is actually our five month anniversary and we both agreed that the time was right to reveal our relationship with you" he explained "of course, Merlin is to become king alongside me, and I expect that you respect my choices. Anyone who fails to do so, will the sentenced to death for treason." He looked at me and smiled "I love you, Merlin" He spoke clearly "I love you too" I squeaked out, making him chuckle before pressing a soft kiss onto my lips. Loud claps soon followed from the people in the court as Arthur's arms wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. 

We slowly pulled away and gazed into each others eyes. He placed another soft kiss to my lips before taking a step back. "You're all now dismissed" he spoke and they all bowed to him before leaving. "It won't take long for the news to spread to the outlying villages" I told him "good. I want the entire kingdom to know" he smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and buried my head in his neck softly and gently "two weeks" he whispered. "Until what?" I mumbled into the skin of his neck "the wedding and your crowning. If you're okay with that, of course" he mumbled, rubbing my back gently "of course" I whispered. He smiled and held me tighter as we swayed slowly. "Please tell me I won't get a jousting competition" I mumbled after a few minutes of silence "come now, that's tradition Merlin!" Arthur laughed. "Fine" I mumbled and he smiled "good" he chuckled.

A week before the wedding and the tournament was held. I was sat in the King's box watching the knights compete for my entertainment. I smiled as I watched them all. When they fell, Gaius would hurry onto the arena to tend to the injured before having the person carried off. The tournament ended with Arthur and the nights jousting their lances through hoops and giving them to me. Arthur being the first to. Once he got to me, he lifted his helmet off and blew me a kiss before riding away. All the knights copied, only they didn't blow kisses at me. Thankfully. When it was over, everyone piled out of the arena and into the main hall for the feast. I was sat beside Arthur and Gaius was beside me. I spent the night exchanging small kisses with Arthur and talking to Gaius and the guests. The announcement of our relationship had gone down better than we'd thought it would.

The evening before the wedding I was sat in Arthur's chambers, playing with the ring on my finger, a wide smile on my face as I did so "you're not having second thoughts are you?" Arthur's voice rang out through the silent room. I looked up and smiled at my fiance who was leaning against the wall "not at all" I chuckled and he walked over to me, kneeling between my legs "tomorrow you're going to be crowned king. You do know you'll have your own manservant, right?" He spoke softly "I know" I whispered and he smiled "that means you wont be doing my armor or anything anymore" he whispered again and I nodded before whispering "are you trying to get me to change my mind?" I asked, raising my eyebrow with made Arthur laugh "not at all, my love" he whispered before kissing me softly. He pulled back and whispered "lets get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow" he chuckled before helping me stand up. He pulled off his shirt before climbing into his bed. I soon followed suit and climbed in next to him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders as I lay my head on his chest. He placed a soft kiss onto the top of my head before whispering "goodnight, my love". I smiled and closed my eyes "goodnight, Arthur" I whispered before slowly falling asleep to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

We awoke at the same time the next morning "Merlin?" Arthur mumbled "mhm?" I hummed in response "we're getting married today" he whispered "that we are" I whispered with a wide smile before looking up at him "and you're being crowned king" he whispered, brushing some stray hair from my face. "Mhm" I hummed again "only downside is you wont have an heir" I whispered "I know" he mumbled, disappointment in his voice. I bit my lip and sat up, my fingers twiddling with the sheets of the bed "if there was a spell that-" I started, but Arthur cut me off "Merlin, I'll have you. That's all I wish for" he whispered before kissing me softly, his hand cupping my cheek. There was a knock on the door and Arthur mumbled against my lips "enter". I smiled on his lips as the door opened "I can come back later" Gaius joked as Arthur pulled away "no, no its okay" Arthur chuckled "I've come to steal Merlin from you" the physician said "alright. But don't have him for too long" Arthur pouted "I won't. I'll bring him back in time for the wedding." Gaius chuckled "I'll see you there" Arthur whispered, pecking my lips three times. Each time I pecked back "I look forward to it" I mumbled before slipping on my shirt. He blew me a kiss as I stood up and I chuckled, blowing him one back before walking to the door. He gave me one last smile before Gaius dragged me from the chamber "alright you love pup. Let's get you ready" he chuckled, leading me back to our chambers. "Arthur requested you wear this" he spoke, holding up some clothes that were similar to Arthur's. It bore the Camelot crest on the front. Along with that were a pair of smart boots and a pair of dark trousers. I smiled to myself before going into the room that I once called mine. A few minutes later I walked back out and I was greeted by my mother "Mother!" I exclaimed and hugged her tightly "I heard the news two days ago" she whispered, hugging me back. "I'm glad you're here" I whispered before pulling back "you're all grown up now" she smiled, tears brimming in her eyes "please don't cry, you're going to make me cry!" I laughed softly and she wiped her eyes. There was a knock at the door and Gwaine poked his head through the gap, smiling widely at me "its time, Merlin" he spoke and I nodded "how do I look?" I asked "like a king" the three answered and I smiled wider, walking to the door. "We'll be in there in a bit" Gaius smiled and I nodded before walking out with Gwaine. He led me to the throne room and we both stood outside it "apparently I'm the one taking you to Arthur" he chuckled and I did do "his choice?" I asked and he nodded. The doors soon opened and there stood Arthur, all magnificent like the king he his. He smiled when he saw me and Gwaine gave me a soft nudge to tell me to start walking.

I reached Arthur and he took my hands in his. The court genealogist, Geoffrey stood  before us and spoke "If there is someone who knows why these two should not marry, please speak now" he paused and I bit my lip, hoping that someone wouldn't speak up "no? Good. Arthur, do you take this man to be you-- husband?" He paused, making this situation clear that he was new to it "I do" Arthur smiled at me "and Merlin, do you take Arthur to be your husband?" he asked and I smiled widely "I do". Arthur smiled and rubbed my hands with his thumbs "by the power in me, I declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss" he chuckled and closed his book. Arthur took a step closer to me and kissed me softly, his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. The court erupted in claps and cheers making Arthur smile against my lips. Arthur took a step back and looked at me before looking at the court "there is one more thing that must happen now" He spoke as Gaius and my mother walked in. My mother carrying a cushion with a crown on. She walked up to Arthur and gave a curtsy before handing him the crown and placing the cushion in front of Arthur on the step and then taking her place beside Gaius. Arthur nodded to me and I bit my lip before kneeling on the cushion "today, marks the start of a new dynasty for Camelot. A dynasty where there can be either two kings or two queens on the throne of Camelot. Merlin Pendragon..." I smiled as he spoke "do you swear to uphold Camelots laws, to keep them, protect them and pledge yourself to the protection of this kingdom?" He asked "I solemnly swear to do so" I spoke "as the king of Camelot, I now crown you, Merlin... King of Camelot." He spoke, it was clear he was smiling. I stood up slowly and took hold of his hand before sitting beside him on the second throne. The court errupted in shouts of 'Long Live The King' towards Arthur and I and in my head, I heard the soft laugh of Kilgharrah " _What did I tell you, Young Warlock? You and Arthur are two sides of the same coin"_ and then, I smiled and gave Arthur's hand a squeeze. " _We definitely are"_ I thought before giving Arthur a soft, loving kiss.


End file.
